<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by CosMoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297070">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe'>CosMoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuff's stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Nutcest, Oral Sex, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes part after RTTE, season 5, episode 9  (wings of war, part 2)</p><p>Throk has headed back to Caldera Cay after he protected Ruffnut for some time.<br/>Now the twins enjoy to be two again.<br/>Being together alone, finally...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuff's stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!</p><p>This fic contains graphic depictions of sexual actions between siblings.<br/>I don't ship incest in real life!<br/>This is fiction and the Thorston twins are predestined for salacious stories.<br/>So enjoy or quit now (otherwise there's no return, haha!)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This happens after Wings of war, pt 2)</p><p>It took Ruff a lot of persuasion to convince Throk, that she was able to take care of herself.<br/>
She would have added, that also Tuff took care of her, but maybe that would make the giant warrior worry again.<br/>
At last Throk left and headed back to Caldera Cay.</p><p>Tuff had successfully driven Throk away by annoying him.<br/>
Throk massaged Ruff's feet, Tuff massaged Throk's.<br/>
Throk praised Ruff in whatever way, Tuff praised Throk.<br/>
He tried to be in touch with Throk, to shoot ambiguous looks at him, spoke with a seductive, low voice.</p><p>When Ruff said, she would be fine, even if Throk left, he did, grateful to escape the weird antics of the male twin.</p><p>After dinner the twins went to their hut, tired, full and bickering.<br/>
"Hey sis, sad ya gorilla's gone?"<br/>
"Totally! Who'll knead my feet now? My back? My lower back? Oh, he sure has big hands, one of 'em can hold my whole bum!"<br/>
"Pfff, you mean, he'll need both his hands to grab the whole of one of your dragon butt cheeks!"<br/>
"Jealous?" Ruff snickered.</p><p>They arrived at their hut and closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Jealous? Why? Because of this Throkzilla clenging on you like a sticky leech?"<br/>
Tuff was jealous, saying else was a lie.<br/>
Throk had been so close to Ruffnut.<br/>
He was allowed to touch her, to caress her skin, to knead her feet and back.<br/>
Tuffnut wasn't sure, if Ruff had noticed, but Throk came close to her, as they rode on Barf, he smelled her scent, sniffed at her hair, he stroked her silky braids (admitted, they were so shiny because of fish oil, but soft and shiny, yet pretty smelly).</p><p>While Tuff was forced to watch that foreign man interrupt the unity with Ruff, she seemed to enjoy the attention, Throk paid her.<br/>
And fuck, Throk looked gorgeous, he was tall and had muscles and he was an awesome warrior, brave and determined...</p><p>Tuff took off his helmet and threw it onto his bed.<br/>
Then he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms in front of his scrawny chest and pursed his lips.</p><p>Ruff took off her helmet, too, but also her vest, her belt, her tunic.<br/>
She did it with natural ease, it didn't look, as if she tried to be seductive.<br/>
With a quick flick of the wrist she undid her braids and ran her fingers through her hair.<br/>
"I can smell your boner from here!" Ruff sneered.<br/>
She threw her clothes onto her bed and came over to her brother, who tried to cross his legs and hide the enormous bulge, that emerged under the waistline.<br/>
As much as he wanted to avoid staring, he couldn't help fixing his sister's  small and firm tits with his eyes.

Nothing wiggled as she moved over to him, slithe like a cat.</p><p>Ruff now stood right in front of Tuffnut, who turned his face away and she heard his muffled voice from out of his vest: "That's no boner. I'm just happy to finally being alone again."<br/>
"No boner?" Ruff teased and grabbed Tuffnut's erected manhood, which caused him to moan loudly.</p><p>"No! Just you and me and happy as can be!" Tuff babbled and began to squirm.<br/>
Ruff palmed and stroked, what Tuff called no-boner and brought her face near Tuff's face, only one or two inches apart.<br/>
Her breath felt hot on his cheek and he tilted his head back and involuntarily exposed his neck.</p><p>Ruff accepted the invitation and bit his soft skin, then licked it.<br/>
While she continued rubbing Tuff's dick through his pants, she rubbed her tits on his tunic, light pinkish nipples hard.<br/>
"Let's make it a bit more comfortable for you. Get rid of that stupid vest and tunic of yours, butt-elf!"</p><p>Tuff did as Ruff demanded and tried to keep his pouty lips, but he knew he couldn't resist his sister any longer.<br/>
He smirked wickedly, as Ruff commanded to unbuckle his belt, to losen the cords of his pants, to take off his boots.</p><p>He now stood there with open pants, his throbbing cock half bared, his eyes dark from arousal.<br/>
"Finally!" Ruff moaned and licked her lips.<br/>
She knelt in front of her brother and pulled his pants down to his ancles.<br/>
With the right hand she took grip of Tuffnut's thick length, what caused another throaty moan by him.</p><p>Then she began to pump his dick, slowly and with tiny moves.<br/>
Ruff took her left hand to roll his balls in her hand, then she squeezed them.<br/>
Precum dribbed from the slit of Tuff's cock and Ruff used the tip of her tongue to lick it away.<br/>
Tuff's knees felt soft and wobbly.</p><p>When Ruff was done teasing her brother's member with her tongue and teeth, she took it into her mouth, deep, oh so deep and started bobbing her head.<br/>
"Whoa, fi-finally! Tuff gasped and had to hold on to the wall, otherwise his legs would have given in.</p><p>Ruff changed the speed, sucked sharply, then licked Tuffnut's twitching dick, until Tuff grabbed Ruff's hair and set the speed.<br/>
Ruff's eyes interlocked with Tuff's and he felt his arousal increase by looking at his beautiful sister.<br/>
He was so randy, he couldn't help but thrusting into her mouth, he lost his mind and held Ruff's head, shoving his cock into her throat.</p><p>In this moment it knocked on the door.<br/>
"Guys, you forgot Chicken!" it was Snotlout.<br/>
"Are you home? Come on, where else should you be? Guys?" he knocked again.</p><p>The twins looked at each other, both shook their heads.<br/>
Ruff didn't even stop to let her brother mouthfuck her.<br/>
Tuff loved the risk of being caught in the act and was close to the end.<br/>
Ruff increased speed and Tuff bit his fist to supress a long and lout moan.</p><p>"Ugh, did I ever mention that I hate you? Come on Chicken, we'll go and have a look at the boar pit. Maybe they're having a double with Bjorn and the other boars!"</p><p>They heard steps receding.<br/>
That was the moment, when Tuff's eyes rolled back, he bit his fist so hard, he tasted blood.<br/>
Tuff came ferociously.<br/>
He hadn't for weeks and now his relief was huge.<br/>
Cum spilled from his pleasantly aching and twitching cock, first load into Ruffnut's mouth, but she pulled away quickly, so that he could squirt the second and third shot onto her lovely tits.</p><p>Tuff sled down at the wall.</p><p>"Finally! Oh sis, you can't imagine how badly I had to unload!" Tuff gasped.<br/>
"Shut up!" Ruff hissed.<br/>
She tore her pants off her legs and squatted over Tuff's still quite erect cock, then lowered herself, until her brother's dick impaled her. </p><p>She bounced on his lap, rocked her hips desperately and pinched her nipples.<br/>
Tuff loved to see Ruff like this, gone wild and out of her mind.<br/>
She tossed her hair back and opened her mouth to a silent scream as she came.<br/>
She only needed seconds on Tuff's dick to ride into Valhalla.</p><p>"Next time I want you to be hard! -"<br/>
"It actually still is quite ha-!" Tuff tried to contradict, but Ruff grabbed some of his braids and yanked his head back, so that she could growl at his exposed ear: "You must be kidding me! I want you to beg for salvation! I want you to explode! That kind of hard is what I mean!"<br/>
Then she bit his neck and Tuff shuddered.</p><p>He managed to stutter: "Berzerker chokehold?", while his whole body was trembling.<br/>
Ruff nodded.<br/>
As she got off his lap, she slapped his cheek.</p><p>"Now go and get your Chicken, slut!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>